deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden vs Excalibur
Raiden vs Excalibur is a What-If Deathbattle created by Friendlysociopath featuring Raiden from Metal Gear Rising and the Excalibur frame from Warframe. Description Fantastical swordsmen from science fiction set loose- slashing everything around them with no regard for personal safety. Two sci-fi ninja creep in- but only one leaves. Interlude Wiz: The Ninja- one of the most popular fighters still known today. Boomstick: Stealthy and deadly guys who'll do anything to get the job done. Wiz: Be that in science-fiction Earth or deep into outer space. Boomstick: It's time for the space ninjas- people! Wiz: Raiden from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Boomstick: And the Excalibur Warframe from... Warframe. Wiz: These two mighty warriors will go head to head and blade to blade to determine who the ultimate sci-fi ninja is. Boomstick: He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and abilities to find out once and for all who would win in a Deathbattle. Raiden "I said my sword was a tool of justice. Not used in anger. Not used for vengeance. But now... Now I'm not so sure. And besides, '''this isn't my sword'."'' Wiz: You're familiar with Raiden- right Boomstick? Boom: Hell yeah I am- that's the guy who took down Wolverine! Wiz: Looks like we're bringing him in for another round- so a brief recap is in order. Boom: First of all- badass. Wiz: Even in his oldest body he was able to stop New Haven from crashing into a city and breakdance with some Gekkos to throw them around. Boom: He can even throw a massive Metal Gear like RAY several stories into the air before slicing it to pieces on the way back down. And that's his old body! Wiz: After his defeat by Sam, during which Raiden lost both an eye and his arm- Boom: Again. Wiz: He was given an upgraded body- allowing him to tank blows from Senator Armstrong without more than minor damage to his facial shield. As Armstrong's strong enough to pick up multi-ton pieces of Metal Gear Excelsius and hurl them at Raiden- this is a fairly good feat for durability on Raiden's end. Boom: Nanomachines son. Wiz: That's not even getting into how Raiden can pick up Excelsius itself and slam it into the ground- a feat that was surely thousands of tons worth of weight being hauled around on Raiden's narrow shoulders. Boom: But if Raiden's ever just not feeling it- he can increase his strength and speed with Ripper Mode. Wiz: Raiden can tap into his Jack the Ripper persona- granting him increased strength and speed while in combat- though it does burn up fuel cells quickly. Boom: Raiden's speed is something else- the guy can deflect gunfire from automatic weapons, jump along missiles like stepping stones, watch helicopter blades move in slow motion and cut people into hundreds of pieces before they hit the ground. Wiz: Raiden does this by utilizing Blade Mode- his body uses extra energy located in fuel cells to boost him beyond his normal limits. This is not without consequence- Blade Mode takes up energy and he cannot maintain it forever. Boom: But damn if he can't go fast while activating it! Ripper and Blade Mode can even be used for Raiden to run around bullets like they're going in slow-motion! Wiz: While it requires a rapid use of energy- Raiden's speed in Blade Mode is not to be underestimated. Boom: Wait- Wiz- you forgot his eye! Wiz: True- an important part of Raiden's arsenal is his artificial eye. It allows him to use other senses beyond just sight in order to spot enemies- even when they're hidden behind objects or obscured by total darkness. Boom: And it has a cool red glow too! Wiz: All of that said- perhaps Raiden's greatest weapon isn't even his sword. Boom: Instead, it's Sam's sword. Wiz: While Raiden's original High Frequency blade vibrates to slice into materials better- the Muramasa takes it to a new level and can even slice things at the atomic level. Meaning with enough strength and precision it should be able to cut almost anything. Excalibur We took the twisted few that had returned from that place. We built a frame around them, a conduit of their affliction. Gave them the weapons of the old ways. Gun and blade. A new warrior, a new code was born. These rejects, these Tenno, became our saviors. Warrior-Gods cast in steel and fury striking our enemies in a way they could never comprehend. Excalibur was the first. Wiz: The Excalibur is the oldest of the Warframes- specializing in melee combat- particularly using swords. Boom: I like using my sword too. Wiz: Well- his sword is more potent than yours- the Ether Sword is the weapon we're assigning Excalibur this time around- along with a Paris bow. Boom: Name a bow after people famous for surrendering? Nice. Wiz: Well no- it's most likely named after Paris from the Trojan war- an exceptional archer. Boom: Like arrows are a threat anyways. Wiz: In Warframe they certainly are- they're able to pierce multiple armored enemies and send them flying across a room with a single shot- something none of the rifles or pistols in the game seem capable of. This is likely because the Paris in particular doesn't fire them normally- but makes use of a magnetic field to propel the arrow at high speeds. Or the bows are just really strong. Boom: So what about his sword? Wiz: This particular time we're outfitting the Warframe with the Ether Sword. However, the weapon itself is not so special as much as the one wielding it. All Warframes can channel their power into their weapons- causing them to deal enhanced damage to their enemies and causing them to disintegrate when slain. Boom: Hot damn! Wiz: Not only can he channel his power in that fashion- Excalibur can use other abilities as well. He can dash forwards quickly in a surge of speed, create a blinding flash of light, summon multiple energy javelins to target his enemy, or his most powerful ability- the Exalted Blade. Boom: What's that do? Wiz: Excalibur summons a blade of energy and wields it in place of his normal weapon. What's incredible about this weapon is that every slash conjures of energy beams that go straight through cover, armor, and even dimensional barriers to strike the enemy. Boom: Anything else? Wiz: Well, all Warframes are space ninja- they're capable of both stealth and subterfuge if the need presents itself. They can run along walls and demonstrate all manner of agile maneuvers. Boom: Kinda lost steam at the end didn't you? Wiz: I did- much like you did last night with your wife. Boom: What- you- IT'S TIME FOR A DEATHBATTLE! Deathbattle A dark hallway is filled with cyborg soldiers walking back and forth- guns and tasers held at the ready- there was a report that someone was after their leader and they were prepared to kill to defend him. In the shadows a red light briefly flared as Raiden checked out the situation and spoke to Dok via codec. "Dok- where's the guy with the data in his arm?" "He's in the center of the facility- be careful- there may be others trying to grab him as well." "Then I'll just have to be fast then." "Raiden- wait-" Raiden ended the codec call, stepping out of cover and waiting for the cyborgs to all turn and face him. His face-guard slid into place as he drew his sword- electricity dancing along the handle. In a burst of speed he sprinted down the hallway as the cyborgs opened fire. The bullets were deflected as Raiden's blade swept back and forth- preventing even a single bullet from reaching him. As he passed each cyborg he slashed them several times- blending them into hamburger as he cleared the hallway. He sheathed his sword as he reached a doorway- not a single cyborg behind him was left standing. "Raiden- that was unnecessarily risky." "It was the fastest way- and nobody sounded an alarm." One of the cyborgs waited until Raiden had left the area before crawling forwards, minus a leg and arm, leaving a trail of blood as it reached a security terminal. With one last gasp of effort- the cyborg lunged and hit the switch to set off the alarm. Meanwhile on the other side of the facility, a shadow dropped down from a vent, as it moved into the light an Excalibur-class Warframe could be seen. An image suddenly appeared in the Excalibur's vision- the savior of the Tenno- the Lotus- spoke to him. "Tenno- the target is here. Retrieve them quickly and get out." The frame nodded in reply before slipping off into the shadows. Several cyborgs of an unknown nature stood in his way- the Warframe descended upon them quickly and silently- slicing them into pieces with his Ether blade. One final cyborg nearly made it to an alarm switch before the Excalibur flashed forwards in a surge of spatial energy- cutting him down before he could hit it. Alarms began going off unexpectedly, the Excalibur crouched low and looked around as the Lotus updated him. "It appears someone else has tripped the security measures- there's no time to deactivate them- get to the target first Tenno!" The Excalibur raced off- running up a wall and diving into a vent as he moved towards the center of the base. In the heart of the facility- a room full of 20 cyborgs stood guard around their leader- weapons aimed at every doorway. The leader was pacing back and forth- clearly ill at-ease at his hunters closing in. First the East Door opened as Raiden sprinted into the room- heedless of danger. "Raiden! Use your ninja run to deflect those bullets!" Raiden's blade was more than a sword- it was a blurring shield as he repelled the automatic weapons being sent his way. More and more cyborgs were turning to fire before curiously- they began to drop without warning- sometimes two at a time. Raiden's eyes widened as one of the cyborgs was carried past him by the force imparted into them- a dark arrow pinning them to the wall nearly 25 meters from where they'd originally been shot. "Dok- there's someone else here!" "Be on your guard then- there's no telling who or what you're dealing with as of yet." Across the room on the second level- the Warframe was picking opponents off with a Paris longbow- the magnetic field wreaking havoc on the foes as it hurled the arrows forwards at high speeds. The Lotus was assessing the situation herself. "Be careful Tenno- that enemy isn't Corpus, Grineer, Infected, or anything else I'm familiar with- he almost resembles a Warframe but instead... could he be human?" The Excalibur frankly didn't care so long as whoever it was didn't get to the target before he did- another arrow silently sped off across the room and another enemy was removed from the fight without even knowing what hit him. The other hunter meanwhile had dashed forwards and begun slicing apart the cyborgs with abandon- shrugging off blows from their weapons and once even reaching out to grab a falling spinal cord to crush it in his hand. The cyborg leader decided discretion was the better part of valor and tried running away as the last of his defenders fell. Raiden and Excalibur both jumped after him and sliced at him- causing him to fall to the ground nearly in two as both warily regarded the other. Raiden spoke first, "Okay pal, let's make this easy- I need his arm, anything else is yours." "Tenno- the entire body is required for the reward- losing the arm forfeits the funds and materials." The Excalibur shook his head as he drew his Ether Sword and held it at his side. Raiden shook his head as he dropped into his ready stance. "If that's your choice," the visor slid back into place, "then I'll just have to live with it." FIGHT A flash of sparks and a blur of blades is all that's visible as Raiden and Excalibur's first trade of blows is too fast for the eye to see. The flashing continues as they keep fighting- Raiden pushing the Excalibur back. Raiden abruptly ducks underneath an upward swing up the Excalibur, slapping his HF blade onto his foot before delivering a powerful upward swipe. The Excalibur leans backwards to evade the blow- performing a leap into the air to land on the nearby second story before jumping back down and slamming his weapon into the floor. A burst of green-blue energy fires outwards, tagging Raiden as he jumped away into a corner. An open cardboard box fell over his head, obscuring him for a moment before he angrily threw it off. (Like that's going to help me!) Raiden felt a sort of tingling sensation in his leg. "Dok- what is this stuff?!" "It appears to be a type of radiation- be careful- it looks like it eats through alloyed armor!" "Well isn't that great..." Raiden lost sight of his opponent, activating his AR vision to locate him. The virtual feedback showed that the Excalibur was crouched on a nearby platform- preparing his bow to fire at Raiden. Raiden waited until he saw the arrow 'fire' before activating Blade Mode- watching as the arrow slowly drew closer. Raiden ran past it, sprinting at hypersonic speeds to race past the almost frozen arrow and reach the two pillars supporting the Warframe. With a single cut- Raiden brought both supports down- causing the platform and Warframe to fall back to Raiden's level. The Excalibur leaped off of the debris in midair to gain some distance. Raiden took this moment to snag a spare spine lying on the ground, crushing it to restore himself and repair the damage to his armor. "Tenno- your foe has a regeneration mechanism of some sort- keep him away from enemy bodies." The Excalibur jumped up into the air before flashing towards Raiden, trailing a steam of spacial energy in its wake. Raiden parried the blow and spun around- cleaving a powerful slice into the back of the Warframe. Though hurt, the Excalibur was not done or out, lifting his sword into the air and summoning a dozen glowing Skana Blades into the air around him. Raiden's eyes widened underneath his visor as all 12 of them turned and simultaneously dove at him. Activating Blade Mode again, Raiden slashed each of the incoming attacks out of his way- cutting them into shards of energy. "Dok?" "I have no idea what that was- nothing on Earth has energy signatures that match that!" The Excalibur and Raiden paced a circle around one another, both well wary of each other's combat prowess. The two closed in quickly- their swords disappearing to the outside eye as both began slicing at one another, faster and faster, the sparks from their clashing blades being the only indication of where they were striking and parrying one another. A disparity soon becomes apparent as the battle progresses. Raiden possessed superior strength, his blows were sending the Excalibur backwards, the Warframe being unable to parry the full force of Raiden's strikes and steadily losing ground or outright being pushed back. But Excalibur held the advantage of speed- able to recover from these upsets in time to face Raiden equally despite staggering far more from the clashes. "You're good," Raiden grunted as he found himself taking several cuts along his body- along with some of that greenish-blue radiation that had come out from several the Warframe's attacks, "but it's time to end this." Raiden pushed the Warframe back with a heavy blow before activating Blade Mode once more- aiming a clean decapitating blow at the Excalibur. Time slowed down as the HF blade swept forwards. The Excalibur brought his Ether Sword upwards and ''-channeled- forcing energy into his weapon and raising it upwards to block Raiden's weapon. With a surge of crimson energy- the HF blade disintegrated as the energy drained from the Ether Sword. Raiden was amazed, "What?!" The Excalibur took the advantage, lunging forwards and stabbing Raiden in the chest. Raiden staggered back from the blow, sagging towards the ground. ''"Raiden? Raiden! RAIDEN?!" Raiden began trembling as his own red energy began to manifest, he looked up at his foe and laughed. "Tenno- be wary! Your opponent is not yet defeated!" Raiden punched the Warframe- sending it flying backwards as the Ether Sword was removed and launched into the air- spinning as it plummeted back to the ground. Raiden drew a different sword from a sheathe on his back. Unlike the previous one- this one was blood-red and crackled with red energy. "I think it's time for Jack... to let 'er rip!" With a single swipe of the new blade, Raiden sliced the Ether Sword in two before leaping into the air to attack the Excalibur. The Warframe raised a hand as though to catch the incoming blow- conjuring up a sword of fiery red energy into its hand just in time to catch the blow. The two blades clashed in an explosion of red electricity and fire- the particles fading to reveal the combatants locked together. The Excalibur exploded with power- blinding Raiden and knocking him backwards in a wave of energy. Raiden jumped back up to his feet as the Warframe made a mighty slash, a massive beam of energy emerging from the blade and racing at Raiden. Raiden prepared to block it before a red flash of light sped past him- cutting him in the side before resolving itself into the Excalibur. With yet another slash- another beam of energy came at Raiden. Raiden screamed as both of the blade beams hit him simultaneously- the front one moving straight through his sword like it wasn't even there- slicing Raiden into pieces. K.O. The simulation fell apart, fragmenting into data, Raiden jumped up in panic as Dok tried to restrain him. "Do not worry Raiden- someone hacked the system- you are fine." "I don't feel fine- I lost- I didn't stand a chance against that thing!" "Luckily for us- whatever it is doesn't exist so far as I know- rest easy now." Unseen by either of them, a ripple of space magic briefly appeared near the computers before the symbol of the Lotus appeared in the corner- disappearing before Doktor turned to look at it. Results Boomstick: Noooo- my badass ninja, cyborg, samurai! Wiz: While Raiden may have been packing superior strength feats and had the ability to regenerate- Excalibur was winning in virtually anything else. Raiden may be fast- but he pales in comparison to someone who can parry lasers. Boomstick: What? All Warframes can do that- isn't that game mechanics?! Wiz: For most Frames we would say yes- however- the Excalibur can do so with no input from the player when activating Exalted Blade. So we're willing to say Excalibur is most definitely capable of it. That would place it on another tier of speed well ahead of Raiden even with stacking Ripper and Blade Mode. Boomstick: But what about Sam's sword?! It slices atoms! Wiz: Yes, but the Exalted Blade is a step above it- able to conjure up energy slashes that go through obstacles and armor to hit opponents. It's even powerful enough to pierce through other dimensions and strike people on the other side of them. Combined with Excalibur's speed advantage- this ability spelled certain doom for Raiden. Boomstick: Guess Raiden didn't make the cut. Wiz: The Radiation effects that can be used with the Ether Sword were also a factor- weakening and slowing Raiden down as the battle commenced. Other weapons might be more or less effective against Raiden in particular- but then again- the raw speed of the Excalibur made this a win no matter what weapon it used. Boomstick: Speaking of weapons used, I think I need to have a chat with that Lotus chick, if you know what I mean. Wiz: The winner is Excalibur!Category:Friendlysociopath Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant